Your Love
by usagichan1408
Summary: Serena is Mina's manager. starlights return for good. Mina is new competition for the threelights, but they don't know its her. Serena gets a job as the lights manager, but only Taiki knows its her.
1. Starlights Return

Your Love

The roaring of music boomed across the park as the fans screamed at their beloved idol who was winning the crowd over once again with as she sang goodbye, but no one knew the real reason for her song except her four closest friends; Amy the genius, Lita the amazing cook, Raye the priestess, and lastly her best friend and make up test buddy Serena. The four of them met about eight years ago when they were battling the Negaverse and now here they are still alive and close as ever as they had finally gotten on with their lives after the last battle three years before. The memories of all the times she had the year after that great battle, when the love of her life returned to his home planet. She sang her heart and soul into the last of the song while she once again thought of him like she did often. After the show was over the petite faced blonde haired girl went back to her dressing room. As she sat there in front of the mirror a gentle tear gracefully slide down her face. That single tear represented everything that had happened over the years first it was the battle with Queen Baryl of the Negaverse, then Wiseman, then the battle with Pharaoh 90, then the battle for Pegasus, and lastly the battle with Galexia that caused her to lose her the guy she loved at the end. She wiped away the tear with a long graceful swipe and began to change into her street clothes.

"Miss, are you ready to go the limo is here."

"Yes I guess so I will be out in a minute."

With one last look in the mirror she turned on her heel and headed for the limo. She walked slower than usual out to the car where she knew the screaming fans would be as she still thought of that silver haired guy one last time before she reached her fans.

On the far side of the galaxy the rebuilding of the planet look as elegant as ever. There were tall red pillars with water flowing over the top of them, silver brick walk ways with carnations on the side of all of them, dozens of olive trees, and beautiful buildings that just make you want to stare at them all day. The princess here ruled this kingdom with the help of her starlights. It was three years ago since they helped save earth with the Moon Princess and her friends. It was here that they called home, but it was also the place where they were away from the ones they love. Princess Kakyuu knew this and was having a hard time thinking about what to do about it until she finally came up with an idea. She walked out to the studio where she knew the three of them would be to give them the news that she had come up with. When she walked into the room everything went quiet as the three of them wondered why she was there.

"My dear starlights I have some news for you, but I want you to make the decision with your hearts not what you feel is right for your planet."

"Princess?"

"Fighter, Maker, Healer, I don't want you to give up on love so that is why I have decided to send you to earth, but you are never to return."

" But Princess our duty is to protect you!"

"I know that Fighter, but I also know you are in love with the Moon Princess."

"Princess you know as well as Fighter does that she has a boyfriend."

"So win her over…win her heart. I want you all to leave immediately and you are going to become the Three Lights again; however, this time there is competition although you will find that out when you get there. Now go my starlights and I wish you all good luck."

As the day awakened a beautiful blonde arrived home just before her parents awoke. As she quietly crept up the stairs she saw the light on underneath her parent's door. _Oh what am I going to do I won't make it to my room before they open the door. Maybe I can hide in the living room and quickly sneak up to my room after they are in the kitchen._ The blonde just barely made it into the living room just as the door to her parent's bedroom opened. Her heart pounded as her mom, Ikuko, walked down the stairs. Once Ikuko entered the kitchen the blonde ran up the stairs and ran right into her father.

"Serena Tsukino! Are you just getting home!"

"I'm sorry dad I was in the park doing some thinking and time just escaped me."

"Darling what's going on with you?"

"Nothing dad I'm fine."

Serena moved past her father and ran into her room making sure she didn't wake up Luna as she crept in. Ken shook his head and wonder what on earth has gotten into in beloved daughter. He made sure to say something about it to his wife after the kids left for the day.

"Ikuko what do you suppose is wrong with Serena?"

"I'm not sure, but it either has to do with Darien or she just misses seeing the ThreeLights."

"It has to be the ThreeLights since Darien broke up with Serena after I told him he couldn't marry Serena yet."

"Well when she gets home again I will talk to her and see what's going on with her."

Serena walked into the red and orange studio room of her best friend, Mina Aino, who just so happened to be a major idol. As she headed towards the penthouse that Mina lived in above the studio Serena waved Mina's bodyguards away from the room entrance since they knew who she was. The penthouse was done in various shades of reds, yellows, and oranges with the exception of one very special room that was done in a dark blue with tiny gold stars on the black painted ceiling. This was Serena's favorite room and the idol new it; actually Mina had this room specially made for Serena and little did Serena know Mina was planning on having tiny silver crescent moons added to the ceiling. After the room is complete Mina was hoping that Serena would move in with her so that they could finally become roommates like they wanted to many years before. Serena walked down the long orange hallway the echoed with the sound of her stilettos clicking on the cherry hardwood floor. Once she reached the end of the hall she came upon two large golden double doors. She stood directly in front of them and knocked on the door. Mina let out a holler and Serena entered the brilliantly done in three different shades of oranges.

"Mina come on hurry up or your going to be late for your own concert!"

"Chill Serena I'm right behind you and ready to go."

The two made their way out of the building and into the silver limo with orange hearts and a thick red strip going across the middle on both sides of the car. As the car headed down the street; the two were to busy talking about normal girl things that they didn't see three different colors shoot across the sky. Those three colors landed in a secluded area in Tokyo's rose garden. The three colors turned into three men one who had long brown hair who was also the tallest, the shortest one had silver hair and the middle one had raven blue hair. They were the ThreeLights; Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten Kou. The three men headed back to their old studio where they found their instruments covered in a layer of dust. They cleaned up their instruments and began going over all of their old songs when they began to wonder who their new competition could be. They knew that when they were famous three years ago no one was really competition unless of course you wanted to count Michelle Keioh the famous violinist. After playing guess the competition they decided that it doesn't matter they could get on top again, they figured they should call their manager to let him know that they were back again and that the other two should open up the apartment again.

"Aw come on Taiki let me call him." pleaded Seiya

"No Seiya, the last time you called him you two got into a fight over the stage outfits."

"Hey that's not my fault he wanted to put me in purple for god's sake you know I look awful in purple and that red is my best!"

"I don't care Seiya you're not calling him. Now why don't you get a start on opening up the apartment."

"Nah I think I'm going to go find Odango."

Before Taiki could reply Seiya was out the door and Taiki began to pester Yaten about opening up the apartment, but Yaten left as well which left Taiki to do everything himself. Seiya headed over to the Juuban district where he hoped she still lived. He arrived at her house right as the sun was starting to set. He took a deep breath as he headed up the walkway, but when he got to the doorstep the door swung wide open which took the young idol by surprise. Ken looked apologetically at Seiya as he kicked himself for not checking to see if it was his daughter.

"Sorry about that. I was thinking it was my daughter."

"It's alright actually I am here about Serena sir, but I see that she's not home."

"I think she's working late tonight since she's not home now like she usually is."

"I see. Thank you Mr. Tsukino."

Seiya turned and headed back to the studio hoping that the apartment was ready so that he could crawl into bed. As he was about to turn onto his street his cell phone went off indicating it was Taiki calling. He sighed knowing he should take the call even though he wasn't far from where Taiki was.

"What is it Taiki?"

"Seiya I called Stu, but the thing is he died last year. Fortunately though his wife gave me the number of a girl who she said is the best manager anyone could get."

"What's her name?"

"She said that her name was Sere, but she didn't give me a last name."

"Did you call her?"

"No, I figured I'd wait to see what you and Yaten said about getting her to manage us."

"Well we need a new one Taiki and a great one at that if we want to get to the top of the charts again since this time we have competition. What did Yaten say when you told him?"

"I haven't told him yet, I'd figure I'd wait until he got home."

"Okay well I'm walking up to the studio right now. So why don't you give Yaten a call since he's probably looking for Mina."

Taiki agreed with Seiya as he saw his brother walk through the door and head up the stairs to the penthouse, but heard him sigh when he noticed that it still hadn't been opened up. Meanwhile Yaten was doing some shopping at the mall since he figured the penthouse will need a good paint job, new appliances, and they would need new clothes if they were going to even try to get back to the top. He was ordering a new wardrobe for Seiya when his phone went off with Taiki's name showing on the caller id.

"What is it Taiki I'm busy."

"Stu died Yaten. I have a number of an amazing manager apparently if you want to give her a shot."

"I don't care Taiki just as long as we can be number one again."

"Alright I'll call her."

Yaten hung up his phone as he noticed that he was severely in need of a new one. He finished giving the guy Taiki's measurements and then headed towards a cell phone shop. The lady at the door recognized him instantly and went to get him three of the best new phones that they had—the iphone. Pleased with himself he decided to head back to the penthouse when he past a store that sold hair bows; instantly he thought of the young perky blond that annoyed him so much that he started to care for. He shook his head and decided that he should try and find out where she lived, but when he looked in the phone book he found out that she was no longer listed. He let out a sigh and headed for home. When he returned he found the penthouse opened up and looking like they left it; except for a snoring Seiya half on the couch with the other half on the floor.

It was after midnight when Serena and Mina left the concert hall and headed back to Mina's penthouse where Mina had the crescent moons painted on the ceiling while they were out. The whole ride there she was silent making Serena think she was just tired from being up on stage for so long, when she really just thinking of a way to ask Serena to move in with her. It was just after one when the limo pulled up to the studio and the two girls got out with Serena planning to head home.

"Hey Serena listen you know that room that you love in the penthouse?"

"Yeah Mina what about it?"

"I had it designed for you since we always talked about living together and well I was wondering if you wanted to move in tomorrow?"

"Really Mi-chan!? I'd love to!"

"Great Sere-chan. I'll come over tomorrow morning to help you get your things. Do you think Luna would want to come too? I'm sure Artemis wouldn't mind sharing a room with her."

" Ha! You're funny Mi can you see the expression on Luna's face when I tell her what you said!"

"I guess you're right Sere; I'll see you tomorrow morning okay."

"Yep."

Serena made her way up her walkway when she saw the lights go out in the living room. She inserted her key in the door knowing that she will have to face her dad for coming home so late, but she didn't see the point of him getting mad about her coming home so late she was nineteen years old for heaven's sake! Reaching for the handle she took a deep breath and walked inside to find her dad on the steps.

"Look dad not tonight I don't want to hear it. I'm tired and I just want to go to bed so I can get up early and start packing before Mina gets here tomorrow morning."

"Look Serena…Wait pack where are you going?!"

"I'm moving in with Mina. She made a room for me there and she asked me to move in when we got back from her concert tonight and I told her that I would."

"And if I said no Serena?"

"Dad I'm nineteen years old I'm of legal age I can move out with out your permission."

"Fine. Goodnight Serena."

Peeved at how pissy her dad was being she headed up the stairs to her bedroom to find Luna asleep on her bed. Deciding not to go to bed Serena decided to get a head start on her packing. As the sun peaked through her windows that morning Serena had all of her clothes and shoes packed except for her Jimmy Chus, her pink chasmere sweater, her brown pinstriped pants, and her white leather jacket. When Luna awoke she found Serena dressed and a lot of boxes around her. Knowing only too well what was happening Luna jumped down to where Serena sat applying her mascara before she put it away.

"Good morning Luna."

"Good morning Serena. I see that you're all packed."

"Yep. Mina's coming over to help take it to her place. Speaking of which she said if you wanted to you could share a room with Artemis."

"I suppose I should since I am your guardian."

"Not to mention I doubt my dad would allow you to stay here after I said I was leaving."

"Well in that case I seem to have no choice."

"I'm sorry Luna."

"It's alright Serena."

The doorbell rang as Serena got the last box downstairs in the foyer. She smiled knowing that it was Mina ready to help her. She answered the door showing Mina standing there ready to help. Noticing that Serena had all of her things packed and down the stairs already the two started to carry them out to the car when Mina asked her something that she had been wondering about since she got up this morning.

"Sere what about the motorcycle? Are you going to bring it with?"

"Of course I am Mina, I just hope the roads aren't icy."

"You're going to ride it over today! Can't you wait until spring or at least summer!?"

"Nope dad's pissed off about me leaving as it is so I don't want to chance it."

"Ok."

After getting all of the boxes in the car Serena said goodbye to her parents and her brother as she grabbed her purse and Luna. Once outside she handed Luna to Mina and put her helmet on. A few minutes later she was on her bike following Mina in her orange mustang. It was noon by the time they got all of Serena's things into her new room and Serena jumped up and down when she saw the silver crescent moons on the ceiling with the stars. The rest of the day the two spent unpacking her things and getting everything settled. Finally after everything was in its new place Mina showed Serena her bathroom that joined her room. Unlike her bedroom her bathroom was a soft pink with crescent moons around the tops of the walls. The rest of the bathroom was done in white marble. Serena screeched when she saw it and wrapped her arms around her friend. After the two were spent from their long day they decided that it would be wise to just head to bed early so they could catch up on getting out Mina's first cd which would be called _"Minako: Goddess of Love and Beauty"_ only the other girls, Darien, the cats, and the ThreeLights knew that it was true. The two said goodnight and instantly fell asleep once their heads hit their pillows.

At the ThreeLights penthouse Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten had finished fixing up their bedrooms. Seiya did his in a blue that was almost black and he had put tiny silver stars around the boarder. Taiki did his in a dark green that set off his dark oak bed. Yaten had done his room in a maroon sponged look that allowed silver to peak out beneath it. The three were pleased at what they had done with their bedrooms, but were disagreeing on what color the kitchen, living room, and bathroom should be. In the end Yaten had gotten his soft orange color for the kitchen, Taiki had got the light pink for the living room, and Seiya had got the sky blue for the bathroom. The three of them had passed out on the living room floor exhausted from a days work with paint on their faces. Yaten however had forgotten to tell them that the appliances would be arriving around ten the next morning.


	2. New Clients

Your Love: Chapter 2

The sun shone brightly through Serena's bedroom window as she was just finishing getting ready to head down to the studio. Mina had already begun working when Serena had awoken. She placed one last bobby pin in her hair to hold it in a firm bun in the nape of her neck. As she began to head down to the studio room where Mina was waiting for her, her cell phone rang with a number she didn't recognize. She stopped outside the penthouse door hesitating to answer it thinking that it might be her ex boyfriend Darien Shields, but finally she answered it.

"Hello? This is Sere."

"Hello. I'm sorry to call at such an early time in the morning, but you see miss my two brothers and I have been gone for quite some time now and we just got back yesterday. We called our old manager, but you see he passed away last year so his widow gave me this number to call and told me that you're the best there is and could get us back on top."

"I see. Well right now I'm with a client of mine and we are working on getting out her first cd done by the end of the week. How about we meet some place to go over your guy's things and see if we can make anything of it. How does tonight at 9 sound?"

"Perfect."

"Great! Meet me at the Crown Arcade's café."

"Thank you. How will I know it's you?"

"Just look for the blond with a low bun wearing a white leather jacket with gray slacks."

"Alright see you then."

The two hung up as Serena reached the studio room where Mina was recording one of her songs. The young idol smiled at her friend when she saw her smiling shining blue eyes across the room. The song ended a few minutes later and they played it back knowing that that was the copy they would use on the cd. To celebrate the last song on the cd the two went out for a lunch of champagne and lobster. The two returned three hours later to see the finished copy of the cd that would be sent out tomorrow morning. It would be a month before the cd hit the market, but the girls knew that it was worth the wait and so did the fans. At quarter to 9 Serena grabbed the helmet to her bike as she made her way towards the door.

"Sere, please tell me your not taking the bike out this late at night."

"Sorry Mi-chan but I'm meeting someone at the Crown to go over his and his two brothers things. They want to get to the top again, but I think that they will have to just be pleased with second because there is no way that they are going to pass Minako."

They laughed as she grabbed her coat and left the penthouse for the night. Serena mounted her bike that she had waiting for her outside and sped off on it a moment later. When she reached the Crown it was exactly nine o'clock ,which was perfect timing for her like usual. She walked in leaving her helmet on her bike as she looked around to find the young man that had called her only that morning. When she turned around to look at the counter she saw a young man with brown hair approaching her.

"Are you Sere?"

"Yes I am. Who are you by the way?"

"Taiki. Taiki Kou."

"No way! You guys are back!"

"You know who we are?"

"Taiki, it's me Serena. You know Serena Tsukino."

"You're a manager! Congratulations who knew you would pass through school."

"That's cold Taiki. Any way lets get down to business here. First of all I don't want you telling Yaten and Seiya that I'm managing you guys until they meet me. Second I will tell you right now that you guys will probably only be number two on the charts."

"Alright I won't tell them, but we won't settle for second Serena and you know it."

"I do, but I also know that my other client has been at the top of the charts since you guys left and I know that she isn't going anywhere by the looks of her concerts, the way her songs are, and the way she acts towards her fans."

"Then we will try are damnedest to get there."

"Good luck then. Are you guys still using your old studio?"

"Yes."

"Then what I need you three to do is give it a paint job that represents you guys so everyone knows that your back. Second I will need all of your measurements so I can get your stage outfits going and tell Seiya that he will wear what I pick out no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Third I want you guys working on getting some new songs going. I will be over later this week to see what you've got, but until then I want you to fax me the measurements."

"We'll get right on it I promise. Now down to payment."

"Well since you guys are friends I will do for you what I'm doing with my other friend. I get 10% of everything you guys make. Sound good enough to you?"

"I think that is the best offer we will ever get."

"Good. Now why are you back?"

"Our Princess sent us here to follow our hearts. We are here for good now too since she told us we aren't allowed to return."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright Serena. How's Amy-san?"

"Great! She's graduated from her doctorate school and is now working at Tokyo General."

"She always did work hard to get where she wanted to be."

"Yes she did. Well Taiki I will see you all on Friday, but if you need anything you got my number so just call."

"Will do."

Taiki followed Serena out of the arcade and was shocked when she walked over to her bike and put on her helmet. She said goodbye as she mounted her bike and within a moment she sped off down the street leaving the tallest light walking over to the bright yellow Mercedes. When he arrived at his place he found Seiya and Yaten waiting up for him in their living room. He told them what their new manager had said and when he told Seiya about the stage clothing the raven-haired man scowled and complained about who does she think she is. The next morning the three went out and got paint for the inside and the outside of their studio after Taiki faxed over their measurements with a note about Seiya not liking what she said about the clothing. When the fax came in Serena laughed when she saw what Taiki had said about Seiya making her picture the look on his face. That day she sat down with her sketchbook and began sketching out outfits for the three since Mina was out for the day. By the end of the week Serena had all of their sketches done with three different colors for each light and an extra outfit.

Serena arrived at the freshly painted dark blue and silver building wearing white pants with her favorite white jimmy chu's and orange blouse, that came from Mina one Christmas, and of course her white leather jacket. When she opened the studio door she found it done in a nice reds and yellows. She was pleased with the out come of the place, but she knew that Minako's studio was done much better. She found Taiki at the staircase waiting for her. He called for Seiya and Yaten to come out so they could meet and talk with her, but he was surprised when Seiya flew down the stairs and already began nagging her about the clothing thing.

"Seiya please calm down at least until you see the sketches that I have done."

"Fine, but I don't wear purple."

"I know." she laughed

Serena opened the booklet and showed him his usual suit that would be done in red, dark blue, and black. Then she showed him his "light" outfit as she called it and it was done in white leather pants, a red tight shirt with a dark blue pair of sunglasses. She also showed Taiki and Yaten that theirs looked exactly like Seiya's only Taiki's was done with a yellow tight shirt with black shades and Yaten's had a tight blue shirt with orange shades. Once she was done explaining the outfits Taiki looked at her like "you have got to be kidding me! I'm not wearing that!" Seiya on the other hand was pleased that there was no sign of purple anywhere in the outfit. Serena went on about what they were going to be doing the next couple of days and what they should be working on. She told them that they did a great job on making the studio look like them, but she also said that they could have done it better.

"Who do you think you are? We did everything that you asked!" yelled Seiya

"I think I'm your manager and I figured that you guys would put more shine into it!"

"Now look here little miss she thinks she is all that, we have been gone for three years for god's sake give us a break!" enraged Yaten

"I know that Yaten! I was there when you guys left!"

"Really now, I don't remember seeing a young girl wearing top dollar clothing there with her hair pulled back!" said Yaten pissed

"That's because I didn't dress like this then! Look I've had enough of this either you guys work with me or you don't I don't really care at this point, but I will not put of with you guys bitching at me when I tell you that you could have done things better!"

"Taiki don't just stand there say something! She's insulting all of us!" said Seiya

"She's doing her job Seiya and I respect that."

Before anyone could say anything else Serena's phone went off and she apologized but she had to take the call. With open ears the three of them tried to listen in to see if she was talking to their new competition.

"Mi-chan calm down. What has you so hyped up?"

"Sere Raye's back!"

"Raye's back! I thought she was supposed to be in France right now?"

"She was but she decided that she wanted to be here for the coming out of the new cd."

"Alright tell her I'll be right there. Do the other's know?"

"I called Amy and tried Lita, but I didn't get her at home and I don't have her cell number."

"Ok I'll call her and call Amy back and tell her to get dressed we are going out tonight. In the mean time I'll make the call and I will see you in an hour."

Serena hung up the phone and apologized again for interruption. Before she left she told them that they should stay out of the public eye until they started rehearsing, which Seiya immediately pounced on her again about since he wanted to go see an old friend. Serena knew instantly what friend he wanted to see and she told him that he would see his friend in time.

"Sere you can't be serious! What am I supposed to do until rehearsals!"

"I don't know Seiya. I guess you will have to figure that out for yourself."

Enraged he followed her outside to her bike, which surprised him even more. He was still yelling at her when she unpinned her hair and tied it back with a pink ribbon. _"How stupid can he be! I would have thought that having my hair down even for a second he would have recognized me!"_ She told him goodbye and that she would see him tomorrow when she dropped off the outfits. With everything said she mounted her bike and sped off. When she got home she saw that Mina was already dressed in her orange thigh high dress with the see through stomach area and matching orange heels. She found Raye in the guest room and hugged her letting her know that she was happy that she was back. After a few minutes of chatting Serena let her finish getting ready and went into her own room to find a pale pink satin dress with silver shoes next to it. She got ready in about ten minutes as she finished putting her hair in her usual buns on the top her head. Serena found Amy and Raye talking in the living room talking about everyone's career. The foursome left the penthouse and took Mina's limo to Tokyo's finest where they were seated immediately.

"Serena couldn't you have done something better with your hair!" complained Raye

"I could have left it the way it was when I came in, but I decided not to."

"Serena, how is working for Mina going?" asked Amy changing the subject

"Great! I love getting to work with her every day, because it's always different but now that I just took on another band I won't be able to work with her everyday."

"When did this happen? Who is it?" asked Raye

"Today, well actually I got the call earlier this week but I worked with them today. I can't reveal that yet well at least not until they have their first concert."

"Aw come on Sere please!" begged Mina

"Sorry Mi but you know how it is."

"True."

Before anyone else could beg Serena's phone went off for what seemed the thousandth time that day. Seeing that it was her new clients calling Serena excused herself so that she could take the call without any listeners.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Taiki. I thought you might want to know that Seiya has left and on the way over to your place."

"Damnit! Doesn't he listen! Well I guess he will just have to find out that I don't live with my folks anymore."

"Well you know Seiya. Hey I forgot to ask you earlier, but when do we get to meet our competition?"

"Good point. Umm let's see she has a autograph signing tomorrow at the arcade if you want to stop by."

"Great! What time?"

"Two."

"Alright. See you there then. When are you going to tell Seiya and Yaten by the way?"

"I don't know Taiki. I'll figure it out, but in the mean time I have to get back to the girls."

"Alright see you tomorrow."

Serena hung up the phone and went back to the girls. After catching up for three hours the girls finally called it a night. They dropped Amy off at her place and then headed back to Mina's and Serena's place. Once inside they all went their separate ways and went directly to bed. Before Serena fell asleep she made a mental note to tell Mina that she would be meeting her new competition on their way to the autograph signing.

Okay so for now I am putting a hold on identity theft and so this is love until i can figure out on what to do to give them a twist. So for now I am just going to work with Your Love and Struggling to Survive. I hope you enjoy them! -Usagichan-


	3. Mina

Serena awoke early the next morning to figure out how to Mina that her competition was going to meet her today at her book signing. She laid in bed until she heard Mina up and about around eleven when she decided that it was time to get ready. She pulled out a white turtleneck sweater, a pink vest, white jeans, and her black Prada heels. To finish her outfit she decided that she would pull back the front half of her hair and pin her crescent moon and star barrette in to hold it all. With a stifled yawn she met up with Mina who gave her a tired "ready to go" smile and followed her out the door to the limo that was awaiting for them, but when they got in Serena completely forgot about the ThreeLights. When they arrived at the local bookstore they went in from the back entrance as they looked out at all the fans that were waiting for Minako.

"Well it looks like you have your day cut for you Mi-chan."

"Yep, but at least I get to spend it with you and my fans."

Before Serena could reply she saw three men get in line, which made her, let out a gasp that didn't go past Mina.

"Sere-chan is something wrong?"

"No, well er…I don't know. I was going to tell you in the limo, but I forgot."

"Tell me what?"

"That your new competition wanted to meet you today. That's who called me last night when we were out and I told him to come here today."

"Well I suppose it had to happen some time."

"I guess."

Serena was cut off by the screaming fans that were racing in to meet their favorite idol with stars in their eyes; Mina talked to each one for a minute or so making it take an hour before the ThreeLights were next in line.

"Who does she think she is making everyone wait so long just because she wants to talk to each and every fan!"

"Calm down Yaten. Maybe this is what Sere meant." said Taiki

"I'm with Yaten on this one. There is no way in hell I'm talking to my fans even for a second."

"Well then I guess you should get out while you still can Mr. Kou."

"Sere!" hipped Seiya startled

"Well are you going to just stand there all day or do you want to meet her, because you three are the last ones for the day."

The three of them nodded and followed Serena to the table where Mina sat talking to a little girl who was wearing a Sailor Venus outfit. Serena smiled as she watched Mina tell her all about Sailor V until the little girl had to go.

"Mi-chan, they're here."

"Oh right. Hi I'm Minako, you three must be my new competition that I've heard all about these past few days."

"Funny we were going to say the same about you." came Seiya's voice

"So who are you guys?"

"Don't tell me you don't recognize them Mi!"

Mina walked closer to them and stared not believing her eyes. _"I can't believe it their back! Why didn't Serena tell me!"_ Not realizing that she was staring with her mouth wide-open Serena walked over to her and genteelly shut it for her.

"Why didn't you tell me Serena!"

"Mina! They don't even recognize you, hell they don't even recognize me—well except for Taiki that is."

"Umm excuse me, but did I miss something?" asked Yaten

"Taiki what does she mean by you recognizing her?" questioned Seiya

"Come on Seiya I would have figured you of all people would have recognized her!"

"Sorry, but I guess I'm slow!"

"Everyone just stop! If I would have known this would have ended up in a fight I would have never told Taiki to bring you two here." Complained Serena

"Well Sere-chan I guess if they don't recognize us we will just have to show them."

"Mi-chan I don't think I can do that anymore, hell I don't think I have mine with me."

"I never said we had to do that. You three just stay there we will be right back."

Mina grabbed Serena by the arm and started to drag her towards the bathroom. Once inside she handed Serena her brush and her bobby pins while she pulled out her red bow. It was ten minutes before they emerged from the bathroom causing a look of commotion on the three Kou's faces. _"I don't believe it Odango is our manager and Taiki knew and didn't tell me! I'll kill him!" "Mina, hyper annoying Mina is our competition! Fuck I should have went out with her when we were here!" _

"You've been right next to me all this time and I didn't know! Man, I'm a fool. I can't believe I went off on you the first day you came over too!"

"Seiya went off on you!"

"Yeah all because I told Taiki to tell him that I'm choosing the stage outfits no ifs, ands, or buts about it." Laughed Serena

The whole time the five of them stood there Yaten just stared at Mina with a weird look in his eyes as if he could believe that he had to compete against her. Mina told Taiki that Amy was single even though he acted as if he didn't want to know. Seiya had asked the question he had been dreading when he left, but was surprised when Serena answered with a no which barely came out of her mouth before he had his on hers. That night Serena and Seiya talked all through the night in her living room after she gave Taiki Amy's number before Mina called her herself. Yaten, much to Mina's dismay went straight home after they left the bookstore. Taiki and Seiya just told her that he was jealous about her being number one and that he didn't want to compete with her for the top spot. That whole night Mina spent on the balcony of her room thinking about what she should do about Yaten and by morning she had made up her mind—give up her dream for the man she loved. Mina strolled out into the living just after ten to find Serena laying on the couch next to Seiya fast asleep. It seemed like hours to the young idol until Serena finally awoke and when she did Mina pounced on her quickly.

"I'm quitting Serena."

"Huh? What are you talking about Mina?"

"Performing. I'm done."

"What! Mina this is your dream!"

"I'm giving it up Sere."

"Mina…"

"Don't Serena I've made up my mind. I'm sorry, but I'm done—for good."


	4. Powerful Words

Seiya arrived home late that night after talking about Mina's newly found decision from that morning. The young starlight walked straight past Taiki who wondered why he was in a irritable mood. Not even bothering to knock Seiya walked right into Yaten's room, which set the silver haired starlight off instantly. Noticing how pissed his brother was Yaten racked his brain for what he possibly could have done to make Seiya so mad, but the bad part of it was was that he couldn't find any sort of logical reason.

"How dare you Yaten!"

"How dare me! How dare you! You're the one who stormed into my room!"

"I'm not the one who ruined a friend's dream!"

"What the fuck are you talking about!"

"Mina noticed how jealous you were yesterday at her autograph signing. So this morning she told Serena that she was giving up her dream, because of you my dear brother."

"Mina would never do that Seiya; don't you remember I was one of the judges who got her to where she is today."

"You may have passed her to where she won Yaten, but Mina and Serena got her to where she is today; not you. And she is Yaten and the reason behind it is because she foolishly fell for my star crazed brother who doesn't even give a shit about his own career!"

Yaten looked at his brother with a look at Seiya had never seen from him before—the look of guilt. Knowing what had to be done Seiya left the room and within minutes Yaten was out of the apartment to stop Mina from losing what she loved to do. Meanwhile Serena was trying to talk Mina out of the foolish decision that she had made.

"Mi-chan who cares what Yaten thinks. If he loved you wouldn't put you through this. Remember what I said on the roof of the school Mina? Don't forget your dream Mina. Dreams, love, hope, friendship are the many things we have and, because we have so many things to protect, we can fight together. (from episode 192)."

"Serena that doesn't matter anymore! We're not fighting evil, those days are over. We are normal people with normal lives now!"

"Who says it still can't apply Mina? We can still protect those things and fight together without being sailor soldiers."

"You're right Sere, but I just can't do this with the way Yaten acts about it."

"You can Mina, I didn't mean to act that way and I'm sorry. I was jealous of how fast you got to the top and the idea that I can't be there anymore aggrivatied me. Serena's right Mina don't forget your dreams those are some of the things we have to protect we can all fight together like we did at the very end."

Serena and Mina turned around to find Yaten standing in the doorway of the apartment looking as if he would cry right there for what he had done to her. Smiling at how Yaten reacted to what Mina was doing for him she nodded her head his way letting him know that she appreciated what he had just done. As he started to head closer to the two Serena excused herself and went to her room to take a nice hot relaxing bath knowing that Mina wouldn't be giving up her dream. Afterwards she found the two zonked out from all that had happened in the past hour. She covered the two up with the blanket behind them then headed back to her own room where she called and told Seiya that everything would be alright from here on out—for now that is.

I know it's short compared to the last few chapters and doesn't have much details and all that in it, but I wanted to get this chapter up so that I can start coming up with some ideas for the next chapter. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far and I hope you like this latest addition! –Usagichan-


End file.
